Together we make a family
by xXMaddie
Summary: Random oneshots about Ash and Iris' future family.


**So, this is my new negaishipping story. It saddens me to see the lack of negaishipping stories on this site, so I decided to write one. I'm both a poke and negaishipper, but since I'm already writing one Pokeshippy story this one will be negai. **

**About Hanako: The energic and loud daughter of Ash and Iris. Loves the wild, berries and Pokemon. Has shoulder-length black hair in two pigtails, brown eyes and small zig-zag marks on her cheeks. She's five years old.**

**xxx**

"But Daddy, I'm not tired at all!" A five year old girl said determinedly as she crossed her arms. Ash sighed at her, rubbing his hair as he thought about what he should do to make her go to bed. Usually his daughter, Hanako, would go straight to her room when Iris told her to do so, but that didn't seem to work today. Even though it was way past bedtime, Hanako didn't show any signs of leaving the couch. Suddenly Ash realized that Iris was usually the one who put her to bed. The only times Ash did that was when she fell asleep on the couch.

Ash looked over at Pikachu who was snickering at him, clearly enjoying the show. "Pika pika," the electric mouse spoke.

"No, there aren't any problems," Ash said.

"Pika pi."

"And no, I don't need any help," Ash told him as he walked over to sit beside Hanako.

Picachu jumped on top of the living room shelf. That way he had a perfect view of their little drama.

'Too bad Iris is in Hoenn at the moment,' Ash thought. But how hard could it be to put a five year old to bed anyway? If Iris could do it, he could do it too.

"Do you want to play tag with me?" Ash asked as he pointed at himself, smiling widely at his daughter.

Hanako's eyes widened as she enthusiastically nodded her head. "Yay! I want, I want!" Before Ash could reply, Hanako was already running around the couch. "Catch me if you can!"

Ash stood up and ran after her. "If I catch you, you must go straight to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Hanako laughed, running towards the hallway.

As Ash reached the hallway, Hanako was nowhere to be seen. He knew that she was hiding under the table who was placed there, but he acted like he didn't know. That way he gave her the impression that he didn't see her. "Hmm, where could she be?" Ash asked as he narrowed his eyes and glanced around the room.

Hanako giggled from her hiding place, making Ash look at her direction. "There you are!"

Hanako screamed happily as she ran past Ash and into the living room again. "You're so slow, dad!"  
"It's not my fault you're so fast!" Ash said lovingly, even though he made sure that he always was one step behind her on purpose.

As Hanako headed towards the kitchen, Ash decided that he had enough. He catched up with his little daughter and picked her up. "Got you."

Hanako squealed as he threw her up in the air. "Again!" She shrieked as she fell back down to her father.

"Remember our little promise?" Ash asked as he placed her on his hip.

"But I'm thirsty," Hanako pouted cutely.

"You just brushed your teeth, so you only get to choose between water and milk," Ash told her.

"Water, then," Hanako yawned.

"Okay, just change to you pajamas and I'll bring water to you," he said as he put her down on the floor.

"Okay," she said and headed off to her bedroom.

As she was gone, Ash smirked at his Pikachu. "See?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu said as he sweatdropped.

"I know she isn't asleep yet, but she yawned and that's a good sign," Ash told him and grabbed a glass to fill it with water. "See you in a bit."

"Pika," Pikachu called after his trainer.

Ash ran up the stairs and turned left to enter Hanako's pink room. Even though Hanako was wild and energic just like Iris, she had her girly side. Currently she was standing in the middle of her room with her Axew pajamas on, holding a book in her hands.

"Daddy, could you read this one for me?" She asked.

"Sure," Ash smiled at her. He put the glass on Hanako's bedside and sat down by the edge of her bed.

Then she happily handed him a book with a Pikachu on the front cover. Ash wrapped the cover over Hanako and gave her the Vanillite plushie she couldn't sleep without.

"The little Pikachu," Ash read out loud. "Once upon a time, there was a lonely Pikachu..."

**xxx**

"Ash? Hanako?" Iris called as she entered the house the next morning. The clock was about 8 AM, and usually they used to be awake at this time. Why were they so quiet today? Iris took off her shoes and walked up upstairs. She opened Hanako's bedroom door and peeked inside.

Iris giggled at the sight. Ash and Hanako were both sleeping on the bed, a open book lying on Ash's chest. She had a guess about what happened and closed the door behind her. She knew that Ash thought reading was the most boring thing to do, and therefore he must have fallen asleep with Hanako. Iris headed off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her lovely family.


End file.
